Psyche
by rockshocka4223
Summary: After Jimmy is ordered to free Johnny Vincent from Happy Volts, young Hopkins decides to milk this opportunity for all it's worth. Jimmy/Johnny SLASH Waka Waka.....I have returned with more cooky pairings to annoy readers with! XD lol Anyway, enjoy!


A lot could be said about Johnny Vincent. He's devoted to a whore, he's one of the best BMX riders ever and he's a greaser. But other than that; his greased hair looked so tame that you couldn't help but want to run your fingers through it, he had the most gorgeous pair of eyes to ever be placed on a human and his body....orgasmic. To sum it all up, Johnny Vincent is fuckable to the extreme.

Jimmy Hopkins waited quietly outside of Happy Volts, hoping to sneak in and release the psychopathic throwback. Although he had a lot to be doing at the moment, Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about that sexy greaser chained up in a cell. Arms wrapped in tight material holding him place, big bad Johnny Vincent trapped in a straitjacket, completely helpless...the thoughts didn't end. Jimmy hoped to hell that the visible tightness in his pants didn't show too much.

Once Jimmy had finally managed to sneak into the building, he quietly crept all the way to the other side of the building, being careful to make sure he checked every room. Finally, once he reached the other end of the building almost, he found him. "Jimmy, you gotta get me outta here!". He saw the disgruntled greaser's mouth sound out several more words after that, but Jimmy was too busy paying attention to Johnny's sexy abs that easily showed through both his leather jacket and his Bullworth polo.

"Okay, Johnny", were the words he muttered after the boy was done talking. Even though Johnny had told him where to find a spare orderly outfit, Jimmy didn't pay attention and just went with his gut feeling on where to find one. He eventually returned with one from the back room. He quietly snuck past the guards and with a little acting, convinced them to let him free the prisoners.

His success made him feel full of himself. This feeling grew as he ran back for Johnny. The greaser was at the door of his cell, smiling heavily at Jimmy. "Wow, man! Thank you. Now, let's get outta here".

But, instead of leaving, Jimmy just stood there, smirking at Johnny. "Umm..uh...Jimmy? Uh....can we leave now?". Jimmy began to let out bit of a houndish chuckle. "I think I'd rather stay for a little while".

Johnny's confusion only grew as James started to seductively nudge the greaser back into his cell. Jimmy's smirk only grew as he noticed that Johnny was starting to sweat. He was obviously enjoying this. "You've been locked up for so long...".

James began to rub Johnny's arm as he gently leaned his torso onto his. Johnny was blushing. "Oh yeah, I have". Jimmy chuckled again.

"It must be so lonesome spending your nights...alone...in this horrible place". Johnny was starting to loosen up a bit. "Yeah, you know it, baby," were the first words to come from him that actually sounded like he was confident in the current situation. Jimmy raised his eyebrows and replied with, "You might be a bit rusty...mind if I...grease up the gears for ya, king?".

The greaser winked at him. "Hit me with your best shot, kid". Jimmy smiled as he lowered himself to his knees. He raised his hands to where his fingers were touching the zipper of Johnny's pants.

Suddenly, Jimmy heard kind of a depressing sound come from the older boy. He looked up and asked, "What's the matter?". Johnny frowned. "Nothin'...I just wish you were somebody else...".

Jimmy groaned. "Ugh...you mean that slut Lola? I mean, C'mon man! She's bound to have-". "No. Not Lola....I mean Larry". Jimmy gave him a funny look.

"Who the fuck is Larry?!". Johnny's eyes widened. "You know, Peanut? My best friend? The guy I have never been able to be with because of Lola and now that her and I are through, I have no courage to ask him out? Larry?". Jimmy nodded.

"I remember now," were the words to come from Jimmy's throat as he unzipped Johnny's pants. "And I kinda wish you were Gary, but we can't always have what we want, now can we?". Johnny sighed. "I...I can't do this...not to Larry".

Even though Jimmy Hopkins had always been quite a hound dog when it came to messing around with girls and boys, he was a sucker for devotion deep down. Or was he? "Okay Johnny, I'll let you go". Johnny smiled and replied with, 'Thanks, man".

As Johnny attempted to zip his pants back, Jimmy grabbed a firecracker and lobbed it Johnny's head. The elder boy let out a loud yelp as he fell to the floor. Jimmy grinned at the unconscious boy. "Psyche".

-------------------------------------------

Her-hah! Rocky's here to once again torment people with cracked up pairings! :D! I'm thinking about writing a femslashy.....but I don't think it would be successful. The majority of the slashes are all M/M. XD lol


End file.
